ENCORE!
by The Hermione Granger Fan Club
Summary: People who like Harry Potter fics with F/A and R/Hr references, Malfoy-bashing, Pansy getting drenched in soup, Lee Jordan playing the drums and the song 'Original Prankster' will like this fic. Enjoy!


This is a very funny 'mental image' fic I made up. At least I think it's funny. On with the show!   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
It was the Leaving Feast. Dumbledore stood up, smiling warmly at his students. He said, "And now, before bed, a spot of entertainment will now be provided by Misters Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Lee Jordan. They say that exactly what they are doing is to be kept a secret, but have assured me that it is all in jest. Up here, if you please, boys!" Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at each other as Lee, George and Fred walked up to the top of the Hall. Lee nodded solemnly at his friends. They pulled out their wands. "MUSICALIS!" they yelled. As if by magic (well, duh!) a drum kit, keyboard and electic guitar appeared in front of them. Slipping their wands up their sleeves, each claimed an instrument. Fred darted behind the keyboard, Lee manned the drums and George took up the guitar. They started to play Original Prankster. *well, it IS the entire point of this fic!* It was incredible. Not only were they not half bad at singing, but each teacher had an expression of pure and utter shock on their face. Ron cracked up. Hermione went pink and put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Ginny snickered. Harry went into hysterics.   
  
At the miniscule break between the first verse and the first chorus, Lee yelled, "C'mon, dance!" Ron shrugged in a what-the-hell kind of way and offered a hand to Hermione, who grinned and allowed herself to be pulled out of her seat.   
  
Quickly the students caught on. Pairing off, they began to dance like idiots and nothing the teachers could do would make them stop enjoying themselves.   
  
Things were starting to get side-splitting. Dennis Creevey jumped onto the Gryffindor table and gave the soup tureen such a vicious kick that it flew all the way to the Slytherin table and landed with a wet SPLATTER! and hollow THUNK! on Pansy Parkinson's head. She screamed and winged a handful of mashed potato back at him, but her aim was off so it hit the back of Goyle's head.   
  
Giggling, Angelina heard her name yelled out and looked up at Fred, Lee and George.   
  
"Oi, Angelina, get up here!" bellowed Fred.   
  
When she jogged up there, before the word, "Yeah?" was out of her mouth Fred asked, "Wanna dance?". She responded in the affirmative, so still playing the keyboard with one hand, Fred became engrossed in the spirit of two of his many favourite things- mischief and Angelina.   
  
Malfoy scowled. These Gryffindor prats were responsible for the most hilarious and wonderfully fun incident in years (it looked like it was even going to top Harry's singing valentine from Ginny in 1993). He had to wreck their fun!   
  
He crept around and hid behind a crowd of dancing, laughing Hufflepuffs. Since George was singing and Fred was captivated by Angelina, he figured he could use the Banishing Charm to throw their instruments right across the Hall and hopefully right onto Potty, the Weasel and Miss Mudblood.   
  
Malfoy hadn't counted on Lee.   
  
Just as Malfoy was about to Banish Fred's keyboard from right under his fingers (and ironically, at the line mentioning "... the joke's on you, yeah!"), Lee whipped out his wand and with a roar of, "Wingardium Bubblais!" a large red and gold (Gryffindor colours, for added humiliation) bubble appeared around the blonde bastard and lifted him, kicking and screaming, over the dancers and house tables. He flipped over and over, his limbs flailing, while a sound remarkably like a Veela in bird form under the Cruciatus curse racketed around inside the bubble, unknown to all outside it.   
  
"Hey- look!" called Dean, pointing up at Malfoy.   
  
Lavender and Parvati took one look at him and collapsed into shrieking laughter. This was as sensible as they ever got, which, provided by the circumstances, was very sensible.   
  
"Hah!" shouted Eloise Midgen, snatching a fork and throwing it upwards at him with great aim for someone with such an off-centre nose that it distorted her vision.   
  
"Weathario!" yelled George, grinning broadly, pointing his wand at the ceiling. The grey storm clouds racing across it turned red... then yellow... blue, silvery, mad colours adding to the crazy decor. Added to the dancing, black-robed students, floating Malfoy and stunned teachers, it would have made a GREAT music video!   
  
Katie Bell did a cartwheel and accidentally on purpose kicked Crabbe in the teeth. Padma Patil was breakdancing on the Ravenclaw table. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape were desperately trying to restore order. Dumbledore sent about a dozen firecrackers out of his wand, but in vain.   
  
And finally the song ended. The students applauded like mad. The teachers (and Malfoy, don't forget, he was still in the bubble) let out a sigh of relief. But their blood ran cold as a random student yelled out-   
  
"ENCORE!"   
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: Original Prankster belongs to Offspring. I love that song so much, it's my very favourite. The Weasley twins, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Angelina, Dennis Creevey, Eloise Midgen, Katie Bell, the Patil twins, Lavender, Dean, Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Lee, the first part of the "Wingardium Bubblais!" charm and anything you recognise from the Harry Potter series belong to the utterly fabulous Joanne Rowling. Phew! The second part of the "Wingardium Bubblais" charm, the "Weathario!" spell, the "Musicalis!" spell, Lee's drum kit, George's guitar and Fred's keyboard belong to me, so if you want to use them (especially the spells), you must ask my permission. Even then I might not give it to you, particularly if you are flaming this fic or are one of those sicko porn writers who make me vomit. Oh, and thanks to Ginny .H. Malfoy, for telling me about disclaimers. And to good reviewers. All my work is for you. :D  
  
P.S: I dunno if there's actually a keyboard in this song but I wanted each of the three to play a different instrument.   
  
P. P. S: And please, no nasty remarks like, "The Offspring suck!" or "What the hell were you on when you wrote this?" when reviewing. You have no idea how sensitive I am. If you have a bad review, please just tell me, kindly and WITHOUT just writing, "Bad!" and leaving it at that, what you hated about my fic. 


End file.
